


The Existential Nightmare of Jackie

by Vulpixlover99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, also this is like a throwaway universe where jackie is a normal girl, and her friends don't exist for reasons, and her friends too - Freeform, i guess, it's like one of those disposable burner phones, like a normal teen, my self-insert finds out about the many AUs she resides in, the teen rating is because Jackie curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixlover99/pseuds/Vulpixlover99
Summary: Jackie really wasn't expecting a nature trail walk to literally turn her world upside down, but what can you do?AKA My kinda-ish self insert finds my many AUs using her.





	The Existential Nightmare of Jackie

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just to keep people from getting confused because I reuse characters a lot and sometimes they have completely different personalities from one universe to another

Jackie really wasn't expecting a nature trail walk to literally turn her world upside down, but what can you do? All she wanted was to have a nice, peaceful afternoon in the woods before she stumbled across a creepy looking cave. Against her better judgement, she decided to check it out. After spending about 20 minutes wandering lost, she noticed a yellow-ish glow coming from one of the tunnel paths.

"Well, it can't hurt to check it out. Maybe I can find a ghost friend!" she exclaimed to herself, grinning, and started on her way down the tunnel.

When she finally reached the end, she found a swirly yellow circle, seemingly made of plasma or other magic gunk.

_A portal? This is even cooler than a ghost!_ she thought, before launching forward and tripping straight into the portal.

When she landed, she found herself in a clean, very, very long hall. It was lined with the yellow portals, each with a name plate above it.

"Woah..." she breathed in awe, making her way to the first portal. The nameplate above it was made of gold, and tagged as 'Main Story'. She turned back around to the portal she stumbled out of, its label a simple plastic that read 'One Time AU'. Jackie felt slightly offended at that, but forgot it quickly in her excitement to check out the 'Main Story' portal. The nameplate supplied the name, 'Cosmos'. Peering through the portal, it grew translucent enough for her to see through. There she found herself...fighting some giant shadow thing? The other her had the same yellow glow to her, and she seemed to be forming something out of that light. Other kids her age joined her, casting out their own glows. Jackie jerked back in surprise.

"What...the fuck!?" she yelled, stumbling back before looking at another portal on the right. 'To Be Heroes' and the one after that, simply dubbed 'School RP'. Apparently, whatever this multiple self shit was really liked putting her in schools. Magic schools, taking a glance at the two of them, sporting the same power from the first.

After that freakout, Jackie simply backed away, deciding that her sanity wasn't worth this. She could go home, play it all off as a dream, and forget this shit. Nothing was worth this.

When the brunette walked through the portal, the cheap plastic nameplate fell off and the portal closed.


End file.
